Christmas at the Burrow Year Six
by BlondeNeko
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione and visiting the Burrow for Christmas in their Sixth Year. Emotions evolve as Ron assumes that Hermione and Harry are together and tries to figure out if he should admit how he feels or ignore it. It is going to be Ron and Hermione
1. The beginning of an end

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

            **Christmas Break at the Burrow**

**Chapter One; The beginning of an end**

            "Welcome Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley, a small plump red haired woman said as she wrapped her arms around Harry, who had just entered the Burrow followed by Mr. Weasley and Ron.

            "Mum," Ron said as Mrs. Weasley let go of his best friend. "Why doesn't Harry come with me so he can unpack?"  
            "Oh alright, alright." She said as Ron lead Harry upstairs and into Ron's room. As usual, there were posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch Teams waving down at Harry.

            "You'll sleep here." Ron pointed to a bed obviously set up for Harry. As Harry set his things down on the bed he noticed the bed sheets were a bit small and the pillow case was a little bigger than usual. Ron frowned and looked at the bed. "Sorry Harry. I sort of made the bed. Not sure if I did such a great job."

            Harry couldn't help but smile until Ron's bedroom door opened and soon walked in a bushy brown haired girl. Harry's other best friend Hermione Granger.

            "Hello Harry!" She said closing the door behind her.

            "Hey Hermione."

            "Looking forward to Christmas this-"she had stopped because she wasn't looking at Harry anymore but instead something else. He followed her gaze and realized that she was looking at Ron's attempt to make a bed.

            "Ron made it." Harry said before she could say anything at all.

            Hermione's gaze was now on Ron. "You could have asked for help. And you tell me I'm horrible at knitting things."

            Ron's faze went the color of his hair. "What? How does making a bed and knitting fit together?"  
            "We both tried to make something didn't we? Plus Ron, seriously I could have done better than that."

            "I could knit better than you Hermione!" Ron yelled, his eyes narrowing.

            "Oh really?" Hermione laughed sarcastically. "I bet I could make the beds better than what you could have."

            "Fine. Let's make it a deal." He put out his hand.

            "As long as no help and magic is involved."

            "Fine."

            "Alright then," she shook his hand. "Deal."

            It was now late at night and both Ron and Harry climbed themselves into bed. Harry was grateful that Hermione and Ron had made the deals because now his bed was fixed the right way.

            "Harry," he heard Ron whisper. "Do you think Ginny has any knitting books?"

            Harry turned to face Ron. "I don't know. Hermione does though. Maybe you can get Ginny to sneak you one. Ginny and Hermione are both sharing a room right?"

            Harry could barely see Ron nod because of the darkness that surrounded them in the room. Seeing that it was now quiet Harry rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling which too had a Quidditch Team poster on it.

            SNAP.

            "Oi! Bloody hell-"

            SNAP.

            Harry quickly sat up and put his glasses on. He noticed there were three people, including Ron, on Ron's own bed.

            "Look George, it seems we have apparated on Ronniekins bed!"

            The two twins laughed.

            "Get off my bloody bed!" Ron yelled trying to push the two off.

            "No fun are we?" George asked as he helped himself and Fred off.

            "I seriously hate it when you two do that." Ron said as the twins kept grinning.

            "Couldn't help it." Fred turned around and noticed Harry. "Hey there Harry."

            "How are you doing?" George asked as he too had realized Harry was watching.

            "How about the two of you apparate back out of my room and let Harry and I sleep?"

            The twins ignored Ron.

            "I'm-um-doing okay." Harry replied to George's question.

            "That's good." Fred.

            "Very good actually." George.

            "Yes that's why we are here." Fred.

            "We have some thing for you Ron." George.

            "What?" Ron asked as George had seemed to pull a book out from his sweater pocket.

            "A 'How-To-Knit' book."  
            Harry watched as Ron took the book and George muttered Lumos and the tip of his wand lit.

            Harry soon gout out of his bed and walked over to them.

            "But Hermione said that we can't have help." Ron said as he flipped through the pages.

            "Ron, do you think that would stop us? Plus, this isn't help. You're learning how to knit. I'm sure you don't know how." Fred said.

            "I like the deal. My bed is going to be also soon be made, knocks one more chore off my list." George smirked.

            "BOYS I SAID TO GET TO SLEEP!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed as the light on George's wand let out.

            "G'night." Fred said and they both apparated.

            "Harry," Ron said. "This is Hermione's book."

            Harry raised a brow. "How do you know?"

            Ron hesitated and soon dropped pieces of paper on his bed. "Those are personal notes."

            Harry grabbed one and opened it.

            _I should tell Harry how I'm feeling. I'm sure he feels the same._

            "They're all about you." Ron said, his voice hurt.

**[ BlondeNeko ]**


	2. Now it was her turn to laugh

**Chapter Two**

**            Now it was her turn to laugh**

            The next morning at breakfast, Harry found himself seated next to Hermione and Mr. Weasley. Ron sat across from Harry and didn't seem to look up at much at all. Harry had remembered last night that when Ron had received the 'How-To-Knit' book from the Twins that Hermione's secret letters were inside. He had also remembered the look and the sound of Ron's voice when realizing they were about Harry. Harry never really found Hermione more than a friend. She was one of his closest friends but never ever imagined having a relationship with her. Harry watched as Ron began stuffing scrambled eggs faster and faster into his mouth. Harry sighed and stared down at his own plate of food. For some reason he didn't feel like eating. Maybe it was because of Hermione's notes that had got to him.

            Hermione had also seemed to notice that Harry wasn't eating. "You okay Harry?" She asked, making him jump a little but he merely nodded.

            "Ron, slow down with your food." Mrs. Weasley said as Ron stuffed the last of his meal into his mouth.

            "Iff dwone." Ron said, his mouth still full.

            Hermione sat there glancing from Harry to Ron. She knew something had to be up and decided that it would be best for them to talk about it somewhere in private. "Harry, Ron, why don't we go outside?"

            Ron quickly looked at her. "Wha?" he then swallowed. "It's cold out there Hermione! Are you crazy?"

            Hermione's eyes narrowed and she repeated herself. "Let's go outside _now_."

            Harry, unlike Ron, knew what Hermione meant and soon stood up. Ron looked at Harry confused and shocked.

            "Hermione's right. Let's go." He said as Hermione beamed at him.

            "Ron, just go already." Mrs. Weasley said as she flicked her wand at Ron's empty plate and watched as it flew off the counter and landed in the sink. "Be back before dinner though."

            "Can we go?" George asked followed by Fred who gave a nod.

            "No." Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

            Harry noticed Ginny was about to say something too but she decided it was beset to not even say anything and went back to her food while Fred and George started to argue with Mrs. Weasley.

            "Come on mum!"

            "No you two. You've got chores you still need to do."

            "What? Ron does too!"

            "Unlike you, Ron has guests over."

            "So what?"      

            "He'll finish his chores tonight."

            "Let's go." Hermione whispered as the three of them got their jackets, hats, gloves and made their way out into the freezing cold.

            Harry really wasn't quite sure why Hermione had pulled them outside. Maybe what she wrote in those notes had something to do with it.

            "Um Hermione," Ron said rubbing his hands together. "Can you please tell me what we're doing out here?"

            Suddenly the three of them heard a high pitch meow. Harry turned around and saw Crookshanks, who had seemed to be hiding in a tree, take off after a Gnome running for it's life.

            "Ron, could you get Crookshanks for me?" Hermione asked as Ron raised a brow.

            "Me? Why me? It's your cat isn't it?"

            "Right, I should have known that you wouldn't go waste your time for me." She said looking away from him.

            "Well then, you must know me well."

            "Oh, if I know you well I'm sure you can tell what I'm feeling right now." She glared at Ron before walking off, rather quickly, while Ron looked over at Harry and sighed.

            "Girls."

            After dinner Harry had been pulled aside by Hermione who still was in a huge fight with Ron. Neither one of them spoke to another at supper and put Harry in the middle. As Hermione pulled him into another room, Harry saw Ron grab his knitting stuff and make his way upstairs followed by Ginny.

            "Harry," Hermione whispered as she shut the door behind them. "I need to tlak to you."

            Harry gulped and knew what was coming. So, he began to choose words in his head about how he didn't think that they were right for one another-"

            "Harry I've kind of-" she went red in her cheeks. "Liked Ron for a really long time but I just start arguing with him and I can't stop."

            Harry's jaw seemed to drop. Yet he was so relieved that it was Ron instead of him that he started to laugh. Hermione's face tightened.

            "I thought you would understand Harry! I thought you would feel the same pain that I'm going through. Kind of the same you went with Cho."

            Harry stopped laughing and sighed. "Well Hermione, he kind of thinks, we'll we did, thought you liked me not Ron."

            Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "No offense Harry but I can't see us together like that." She laughed and looked at her watch. "Oh wow. Look at the time. It's really late. We should head up to bed. You know, I'm going to need help to try and tell Ron how I'm feeling. Do you think you could help?"

            Harry nodded. "I'll try now let's go," They both headed upstairs and Harry said good night to Hermione before he headed into Ron's room. When Harry walked in he noticed Ron asleep with his poorly knit sock on his stomach.

**[ BlondeNeko**** ]**

(Hope everyone likes it so far. :D )


	3. His heart is as empty as Goyle’s brain

**Chapter 3; His heart is as empty as Goyle's brain.**               

            "Christmas shopping?" Ron asked as Mrs. Weasley pulled the group of teenagers into the family room and towards the fireplace rested against a bare wall. "I thought we already did that!"

            "Well, your father and I have seemed to forgotten some things so we're heading over to Diagon Alley. Now come on, Ron you can go first." Mrs. Weasley said as she motioned for Ron.

            "Wait for me!" Ginny said as she ran up to them trying to wrap the red and gold Gryffindor scarf around her neck. "I've too also got money to buy some presents." She smiled at Harry who smiled back.

            "Where are Bill and Charlie?" Fred asked as he glanced around.

            "They left earlier this morning. They tried to tell me something but it seemed to be rubbish so I just told them we'll meet them up when I got the rest of you out of bed."

            "Must have been hard." George smirked as Mrs. Weasley shot him a look.

            "Well, if you weren't too wrapped up in your tricks you might have just gotten enough sleep."

            "Soon, George and I will be able to create a candy that will make you able to stay up for twenty-four hours so we won't ever have to sleep!"

            "I'll be sure to look out for it but for now- where on earth is Arthur?"  
            "Right here dear." Mr. Weasley said as he too joined them.

            "Alright then let's go. Now Ron if you would please."  

            Nodding, Ron took a step forward, grabbed some floo powder and headed into the fireplace. Turning back to face them he raised his arm, yelled "DIAGON ALLEY" and threw the powder down and a burst of green flames engulfed Ron leaving nothing left except the inside of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley turned and faced Harry. "Your turn dear."

Harry, Ron and Hermione had found themselves seated on an empty bench watching shopper's do their last minute shopping. Mrs. Weasley had told the three of them to stay put as she finished up her shopping and it was taking quite a while. Ron had seemed to fallen asleep followed by a couple of annoying snores while Hermione sat there, her Transfiguration book open out in front of her. Harry laid his head back and stared up at the cloudy gray sky. It wasn't long until he heard Ron's voice out of the corner of his ear; "Spiders! Get them off!" Both Hermione and Harry turned their heads to look at Ron and watch as he started to brush himself off frantically.

            Hermione shook her head and looked back at her book. "Don't worry Ron. I already got them off."

            "Ah. Good." He closed his eyes and was soon back to sleep. Hermione smiled and looked at Harry who laughed.

            "I can't Pansy."

            Both Hermione and Harry quickly looked to where the familiar voice was coming from and Harry felt his stomach drop. It was Draco Malfoy accompanied by a pug faced girl also known as Pansy Parkinson.  Her arm was linked with Draco's and she had seemed to be jumping up and down pointing at something in the window. 

            "Wouldn't it look beautiful on me?" She pointed to the long red dress that Draco didn't seem to think was at all anything close to beautiful.

            "You look beautiful in anything." Draco lied as Pansy kissed him on the cheek.

            "Why are you so sweet to me?" She cooed.

            "Um, cause I love you? Maybe?"

            She smirked and snuggled close to him.

            "It's gross." Hermione said as she closed her book with a loud SNAP, which seemed to jolt Ron awake.

            "Draco has no feelings 'Mione, " Ron said sleepily followed by a rather large yawn. "His heart is as empty as Goyle's brain."

            "That's no surprise."

            "Maybe Malfoy's desperate."

            "Maybe I'm what?"

            Harry, Hermione and Ron had been too busy picking on Draco that they hadn't realized that Draco and Pansy were inches away from their seat, glaring down at them.

            "Maybe you need help to the door of St. Mungo's Hospital." Fred said who had too joined them followed by George.

            Malfoy quickly shot them a glare. "I suppose your father works their now? Kind of came in frequently as a patient that they felt bad for him. Only place where he actually fits in."

            Ron, Fred and George were now inches away from Draco's head, their fists raised.

            "My father has nothing to do with you Malfoy." Ron snapped. "Nor does he want to."

            "Too bad. Might put your father to good use."  

            It happened in seconds. Ron, Fred and George had tackled Draco, followed by Pansy's high-pitched screams that made the hairs on Harry's neck rise. Ron was punching Draco whenever skin showed. Fred was stuffing their cursed candies down Draco's throat while George pulled out his wand. Hermione too had screamed and tried to pull Ron off but he pushed her aside. "Not _now_ Hermione!" He hissed.

            Pansy was quicker than George was. She had pulled out her wand and yelled a curse and soon Ron flew off of Draco and hit into Harry sending both down to the ground. Harry's head hit something hard and all what he could remember was Hermione's yet another scream, Pansy yelling out curses left and right, and the fact that everything was growing blurry and soon all went black.

            "Crazy. Absolutely crazy!" Mrs. Weasley voice filled Harry's head as he slowly opened his eyes. All he could remember was the fight between Ron, Fred, George and Draco and how everything went black. He slowly turned his head and saw a very blurry Mrs. Weasley yelling to Mr. Weasley who rubbed his forehead nodding occasionally. He noticed that he was in a Hospital bed, Ron on one side Fred on the other. "They could have killed themselves!" She shrieked as the nurse walked in holding a chart.

            "Well," she began pushing her golden oval glasses up her nose while she cracked her gum. "Their test results are in."

            "How are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the nurse tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

            "Well, Potter is okay. He is unconscious and should be better soon. The curse on George and Fred, twins are they?" Mrs. Weasley nodded. "It's minor and should wear off by tonight. They'll have those warts for a while. But Ron is the worst. That girl must be very powerful to conjure a spell like that. But he seems to be very lucky and only has some head injuries."

            Mrs. Weasley's face went pale and Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around her. "I'll go get the medicine that should help." The nurse said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. It wasn't long until the doors were soon pushed open and Hermione came in, her face flushed.

            "How are they? Is Ron okay?" She breathed heavily and Mrs. Weasley didn't answer. "I told him to stop but does he listen? No." She hurried over to Ron's bed and sighed. "Ron."

            Ron opened his eyes slowly and smiled as he saw Hermione. "Hey-"

            "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

            Fred quickly woke up. "Bloody hell 'Mione!"

            "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID SO WHAT DO YOU DO? DRACO IS IN SERIOUS HEALTH CONDITIONS THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS!" She began to break into tears and hid them behind her arm.

            "Hermione-"

            "No Ron. You don't understand how much I care for you. You almost gave me a heart attack when you wouldn't wake up after Pansy's curse-"

            "Harry is here too-"

            "Oh for heaven's sake's Ron!" Hermione leaned over and placed her lips gently and then looked at him. "Stop worrying about Harry. Of course he means a whole lot to me but it's you that I really have feelings for."

            "The note-"

            "Was about the pain I was going through. I thought maybe Harry would feel the same."

            "He doesn't-"

            "No he doesn't like me like that and you better be in good health for the Christmas Eve party tonight or I'm going to be ten times madder than this."

            "I can believe that."

**[ BlondeNeko ]**

(Hope you liked it. :] This fanfiction stuff is addicting. Oh, and the chapter titles from 2 and on are quotes from in the story if you haven't noticed. :D )


End file.
